Conventionally, there has been known a feeding pencil disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-024081. This patent publication discloses an applying material extruding container that appropriately extrudes a filled applying material by user's operation. This applying material extruding container includes a filling member, a control cylinder, a movable body, and a screw cylinder. The filling member internally includes a filling region filled with the applying material. The control cylinder is coupled to a rear end part of the filling member so as to be relatively rotatable with respect to the filling member. The relative rotation of the filling member and the control cylinder moves the movable body in an axial direction. The screw cylinder ensures the movement of the movable body by this relative rotation.
With the above-described applying material extruding container, the screw cylinder includes a rear end tube. The control cylinder includes an internal tubular part internally inserted into the rear end tube. On an outer circumferential surface of the internal tubular part, a protrusion on one side that protrudes outwardly in a radial direction is provided. On an inner circumferential surface of the rear end tube, a protrusion on the other side that protrudes inwardly in the radial direction and that engages with the protrusion on one side in a rotation direction is provided. The protrusion on the other side has elasticity in the radial direction by cutouts therearound. In a state where the internal tubular part has not yet been inserted to the inside of the rear end tube, an inner diameter of a tip end of the other protrusion is smaller than an outer diameter of the outer circumferential surface of the rear end tube. In a state where the internal tubular part is inserted to the inside, the other protrusion is always brought into abutment with the outer circumferential surface of the rear end tube.